


Purple roses stand for enchantment

by yohoapirateslifeforme



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Flowers, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoapirateslifeforme/pseuds/yohoapirateslifeforme
Summary: This started out well and then quality dropped midway
THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALLISON/@LITERELI THE LITERAL LIBRO OF MINE WHO HAST BORNT ON THE 7th so if anyone asks it's the seventh as I'm posting this. I do not own a calendar
(I stole the title almost straight from a paragraph in here;  http://www.roseforlove.com/the-meanings-of-purple-dark-purple-roses-ezp-26 )





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out well and then quality dropped midway
> 
> THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALLISON/@LITERELI THE LITERAL LIBRO OF MINE WHO HAST BORNT ON THE 7th so if anyone asks it's the seventh as I'm posting this. I do not own a calendar
> 
> (I stole the title almost straight from a paragraph in here; http://www.roseforlove.com/the-meanings-of-purple-dark-purple-roses-ezp-26 )

”So, the regular?”

 

”Naturally,” a soft chuckle followed this. Eli got to work.

 

Eli had seen the dyed hair from miles away already from inside the sickly-sweet scented flowershop which she worked at. This lady, with her long, purple tinted hair and a toneof mystery that she carried, had become a rather specific habitué for the business – and not unfortunately.

 

Eli plucked a lavender rose from a bouquet of many, and wrapped a white string with a tag hanging from it around the stalk. Without bothering to cover her bubbly smile, she handed the rose to her customer, taking a two dollar bill in exchange. While she turned around to place the money in the register, Eli heard the click of a pen behind her. It took a second for her to get the old machine to open and tuck the bill inside and during this time, the bell on the door rang again and the woman was gone, just like the last three weeks would have suggested. The rose was left on the stained counter.

 

~~

 

'Today you had happy eyes'

 

'Today you had on a cool braid'

 

'Today you had eyeliner on your cheek'

 

'Today you had a wonderful bright smile'

 

Eli had kept the roses for as long as they lived in her tiny apartment above a store selling superfood, but eventually they withered out. But it was ok, since at this rate Eli had no worries of running out of lavender-colored roses anytime soon. The gift tags she had decided to stuck on her fridge door, and today's paper square accompanied the rest now. Eli took a carton of milk from the fridge, and reached for the cereal package on the higher shelf, making herself a snack before sitting down to her dining table, staring out from the window.

 

Three weeks ago the girl had appeared ten minutes before opening time to the shop's door, and at the time Eli had thought nothing about it. This although had changed in a matter of minutes.

 

She had told her to tie a string and a name tag on a purple rose, which was nothing out of the ordinary. Eli did as she was told and gave the two dollar rose to her customer.

 

It had almost been a perfect replica of today. After putting the money away Eli had turned around to an empty counter, except for the rose that still lingered on the check-out. And now, the card had text in it, in an old-fashioned kind-of handwriting, with as large hoops and knots as the small piece of cardboard gave room for.

 

'You have a gorgeous, green aura'

 

She had got confused and worried since the lady _had payed for the rose_ , and almost ran after her, but the next customer who bolted inside made her forget the encountering. Eli had shoved the rose to the side and did not think about it until her shift ended, and the boutique closed for the day.

 

As she was practically the only worker for the whole business ran by the old woman living upstairs, she was also to take care that the shop was left tidy and nice for the next morning. That's when she recalled the rose.

 

It had been September, and even if the mornings were cold and the afternoons felt like summer, early eveningsreminded her that it truly was autumn. A lavender rose almost looked alien against the slowly emerging fall colors.

 

'Gorgeous and green aura' still didn't say anything to her though.

 

After settling down in her apartment that day, she had felt as if she hadn't been supposed to take the flower after all, that she had misintertepted the note written by the woman; taking the flower with her had been mostly an impulsive move, which Eli had registered only after walking two blocks away.

 

But when the next day occurred, she couldn't even bring herself to ask about the incident from the day before. Because it happened again, exactly the same way. And after that it happened for the rest of the week also, and the one after that, the notes becoming more and more specific and flattering each day. After only five days had passed, Eli caught herself constantly thinking about the girl's green eyes before falling asleep at night.

 

~~

 

'Today you wore a sleevless shirt. Love the biceps'

 

Eli felt the usual blush creeping up to her cheeks, warming them in a way that was not the most uncomfortable kind, but definitely not called for at the moment. She hid the note inside the pocket of her apron, swirling the rose in her other hand.

 

Now she was definitely going to hit the gym today.

 

And so her shift ended. There was the rare occasion that the lady who Eli worked for came down to the shop itself and Eli got off at a reasonable time. Most of the time it really did seem that Eli was the actual owner of the shop.

 

But the lady was a sweet, kind old woman who always handed out old people candy when they met and Eli couldn't possibly get annoyed by her. So with two Werther's Originals in her mouth and a handful in her jacket's pocket, Eli navigated her way to the gym.

 

~~

 

It usually took her a couple of hours to finish her series of exercises, but today she got through them quickly. Strained and sweaty but pleased with herself, Eli steered her way to the closest grocery store; she hadn't prepared herself with a snack or even a bottle of water in the morning.

 

The store wasn't as cramped as it could have been, but there was still enough customers that she had to wait in line. She wasn't in a hurry, as her day had been noticeably shorter than usually in her schedule, so she just casually spaced out, listening to the comforting noise of registers and people doing their late night, end of the week shopping.

 

Not for the first time, her thoughts soon began to run and center around her favorite customer while staring down the aisle of cereals next to the cashiers'.

 

Because they had never really spoke to one another outside the formalities, Eli didn't know jack about the other girl. She assumed they were the same age, and that she lived somewhere close to the flowershop. Eli couldn't speculate much about her personality (besides what the notes gave away), but as far as looks went, she had been not-so-secretly crushing on her big time, for almost the whole time she had known of her. Her presence in the warm shop had made Eli positively seasick till this day; the lady always looked so elegant and well-put, her hair on two perfect braids and the mysterious smile on place at all times. There was something so… un _real_ about this woman, Eli could hardly believe she was real.

 

She had wanted, for the longest time now, to ask her out for coffee and truly thank her for the kind words she had left for her. Butsadly, the flirting had been very one-sided, due to lack of time for Eli to collect herself and for the fact that they had only met during her working hours. Had it been any other time of the day, Eli wouldn't have to feel the need to act so 'professional', and she could just ask her out directly.

 

 

And then something entirely unexpected happened.

 

Eli wasn't behind a counter in a frowsty flower boutique planted between two different shops that both sold candles, wearing a striped apron with a hole in its hem and sweating buckets, yet still she now saw the lady of her dreams, walking to the registers with what could only be described as nonchalant grace.

 

Maybe it was the oversized mint flannel shirt, the overalls and the crocs she wore that made her look so abnormal, comparing to what she usually looked like, or maybe just the hair that was negligently thrown into a drooping bun behind her head. Eli though, she still had her sweaty workout gear on that she'd been too lazy to change upon exiting the gym. The girl was holding two cartons of ice cream, mango and mocha, and looking at something on her phone, not noticing the other.

 

The line was moving, but Eli was stuck. She felt honestly shocked, and not even the angry muttering from people behind her could shake her out of this. Eli had no clue as for how long she had stood on this spot by now with her mouth agape; the box of blueberries she had been about to purchase dropped from her loosening grip, but she managed to save the apple juice. Berries rolled to different directions and people started to direct concerned and annoyed voices to her.

 

Under the flickering halogen light she looked like an _angel_.

 

Eli continued to be astonished by the effect the other had on her; immediately when the girl lifted her gaze to the mess that Eli had succeeded to produce, Eli's cheeks flushed a crimson color when their eyes met.

 

They both froze for only a second, but within that time Eli formed a plan in her head.

 

A bad plan.

 

The purple haired took several hurried steps back as Eli ran to her, squishing blueberries between her feet and the yellow linoleum on her short way. She was not going to let her disappear again, now that she finally caught her outside of work.

 

So she did what a former footballer saw fit to do.

 

She tackled her in the middle of a supermarket.

 

Someone screamed behind her.

 

”What the fuck just happened –”

 

Eli was immediately rooting for an earthquake or the apocalypse to happen right now. The usually oh-so-collected and general voice of reason that Eli Ayase were, was now on her knees on the floor of a grocery store, with her hands holding her upper body above the woman she still felt very much attracted to.

 

It hadn't taken her even a minute to make this disaster happen.

 

The purple haired one looked at her with a mix of worry and puzzlement. And then she laughed, and Eli got dizzy from the pure, soft sound and almost bit her tongue, trying to scramble for something smart to say, to make this situation a little more sensible. People were staring at them from a safe distance.

 

”Um.”

 

The laugh still lingered in the air. A charwoman had come to take care of the disarray.

 

”Please go out with me, you beefy goddess!” The voice came out ethereal and the girl's eyes were squinted with her laughter.

 

”I – you. What?”

 

The noise of the background surrounded the pair again and brought the moment back to reality. Eli's hands started to feel sticky and shaky and disgusting against the cold floor.

 

”But I still don't understand anything about auras!” Eli groaned after a short while, distraught plastered on her face.

 

The girl put her palms against Eli's shoulders and pushed her upwards, sat on her heels and pulled herself up the same.

 

”I'll gladly expand about it more to you, anytime. Would tomorrow do good for you?”

 

Eli couldn't stop staring at her. She opened her mouth multiple times as to say something, concluding it with an inquiry for the other's name, finally.

 

”I'm Nozomi. And you have a blueberry in your hair.”


End file.
